movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord Of The Rings: The Ring Sets Out
The Lord Of The Rings: The Rings Sets Out, is the first of six films by based on J.R.R. Tolkien's novel The Lord Of The Rings, and the first in the Tolkien Legacy Project, which will attempt to adapt Tolkien's works faithfully. The Film is expected to be released sometime in late 2017. Synopsis Frodo Baggins, a young hobbit, sets out from his home in the peaceful shire, along with three fellow hobbits, on a journey to bring a ring with sinister powers to the safe haven of Rivendell. Plot Soft music begins playing over a black screen, which fades into a low shot of a narrow pathway between two mountains. Caption: 1150, Third Age The caption is stomped out by a large, hairy foot walking along the mountainside, an upwards pan reveals that it belongs to a short, plump man. He is leading a troup of several hundred like him across the mountain and into a large, expansive plain below him. Opening credits play over the following sequence. "Hobbits, since the year we braved the great Redhorn pass, we have known nothing but peace" A large group of migrants is seen crossing rivers, plains, hills and valleys, occasionally stopping for rest, accompanied by optimistic, majestic, yet playful music. "Long the three strands of our kin, the Stoors, Fallohides, and Harfoots journeyed, resting occasionally along the shores of the Anduin, or in Dunland, until at last we entered the land with which we have become associated; The Shire" As it enters a land of green, rolling hills, the group begins dropping members, each settling into their newfound homes, as similar folk begin to associate with them. "Our history, compareatively, is brief and uninteresting to the rest of the world. Or perhaps, as we have refrained from becoming involved in the matters of the world, it's people have refrained from becoming involved in ours" The hobbits now appear more at ease in this new land, now prosperous with houses, fields, and taverns. "Our peace has been long lasting, though many would argue it has not been well earned, for as we sat idly by, enjoying the pleasures of our isolation, the world burned..." Pan upwards from a wide shot of a hobbit community to reveal a horizon of dark clouds, while thunder claps, screams, and deep war drums replace the peaceful Shire Music. Fade to black, quiet sinister music, series title card (The Lord Of The Rings). Fade into a tracking shgot through a hobbit hole, shouting can be heard outside, and young Bilbo Baggins is seen pushing through the crowd, heavily laden< as the camera settles on the door, he slams it behind him, and begins pacing through his ransacked house. He begins fiddling with something in his pocket, removing a ring, composed of a solid gold band. He lays it on the table, and the title (The Ring Sets Out) appears. 60 years later, Bilbo sits, fiddling with his ring as he writes invitations for his upcoming birthday celebration. "I, Bilbo Baggins, am pleased to announce that I will be celebrating my eleventy first (111) birthday with a spectacular party" (Voice Over) In a small tavern, groups of people loudly discuss Bilbo's party, his supposed wealth, and his remarkable aging. A group of four men is seen discussing this more in depth, along with his adopted nephew Frodo, and strange events outside the Shire. The next day, a group of wagons begins pulling into Hobbitton, as a group of hobbits set up the party. One of the wagons arrives at Bilbo's house, Gandalf exits and greets Bilbo, and the two go inside. They discuss Bilbo's plans for the next night. "Yes, I completely plan to go through with it" The next night, a lively party is taking place, fireworks are being set off, and a group of hobbits begins congregating in a larges tent for a feast. Halfway through dinner, Bilbo walks on stage and begins speaking. He greets the guests, thanks them, and tells them that he's leaving, before putting on his ring and dissapearing. In Bag End, he removes it as Gandalf walks in. They discuss the ring briefly, and Bilbo, reluctantly, leaves it for Frodo, as he sets of for his next great adventure. Frodo enters Bag End, alarmed that Bilbo did not return to the party. "He's really gone, then?" Gandalf announces what Bilbo has given to Frodo, and tells him to get rest. The next morning, a large crowd has gathered outside of Frodo's house, and he and his friend Merry hand out the various gift Bilbo left, much to the malign of those who were expecting information. Quiet falls on the Shire that night as Gandalf departs. He returns occasionally, before a long absence. Seventeen Years Later Category:Movies